


I Sing the Body Electric

by BlackRapture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRapture/pseuds/BlackRapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I climbed across the mountain tops, swam all across the ocean blue. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules, but baby I broke them all for you. /post-DH, SS/HG/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woods Are Lovely, Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that I started some time ago and have not updated in some time. I hope to finish it one day, but I make no promises.

Severus slammed the door to his private quarters, relieved to have escaped the sickening cheerfulness permeating the Great Hall. He walked to the bookcase and poured himself a glass of scotch, downing most of it in one swallow. Undoing the top buttons of his coat, Severus walked into his bedroom and up to the seldom-used mirror on the wall. He rubbed the constantly tense muscles of his neck, stopping when he felt two familiar bumps. He pulled down his collar and stared at the angry red scars, remnants of his near fatal snakebite. Severus had spent nearly a month in the hospital, recovering sooner than any of the St. Mungo’s staff had expected. He rather wished he was still there, considering all the happy students who were upstairs celebrating their graduation and the newly-acquired safety of the wizarding world. Severus remembered his own graduation and how he had been devoid of the emotions his fellow students were feeling. He felt no excitement about what the future held for him – he had already sold his soul to the Dark Lord. He felt a surge of jealousy towards those who were free to experience the hope he had not. Severus sat down on the edge of his bed, setting his empty glass on the nightstand. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, willing away his current thoughts.

Preferring to distract himself, Severus returned to his office. He had been perusing Alchemy Today for about twenty minutes and was reading an article on new applications of augurey feathers when he heard a sharp, succinct knock on his door. Severus looked at the door quizzically, raising his eyebrow. While debating whether or not to answer, the intruder knocked again. Severus set down his magazine and heaved himself out of his comfortable leather armchair. He jerked open the door, taking care to look as uninviting as possible, to find Hermione Granger with her hand poised to knock again.

“What is it, Miss Granger?” Severus said coldly.

“May I come in, sir?” Hermione answered.

“If you must.” He closed the door after her, returning to sit rigidly in his chair.

“Why aren’t you enjoying the festivities, Professor?” She asked.

“Why are you here, Miss Granger? You are no longer a student and I therefore fail to understand what more you could possibly require.”

“I require… further instruction.”

“Concerning what subject?”

“You, Professor,” Hermione replied, perching herself on his desk. Severus stared at her blankly, failing to understand what in Merlin’s name she was talking about.

“What do you want, Miss Granger?”

“You, Professor.” She looked at him intensely.

“Miss Granger, that is a highly inappropriate comment. I am your teacher.”

“Not anymore. You said so yourself.”

“Regardless, I harbor no similar sentiments. Please get out of my office.”

“No.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said no, Professor,” Hermione repeated, hopping off his desk. She ran her finger along the edge of the desk, moving towards him and continuing up his arm. Severus swatted her hand away, standing up to move away from her. But she was not deterred, continuing towards him until his back was against the door to his quarters.

“Miss Granger, please desist. This is ridiculous and childish.”

“Shut up, Severus.” She laughed and grabbed him by the collar, standing on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. Severus immediately shoved her off.

“Miss Granger. This is beyond the bounds of propriety.”

“Why? You’re not my professor anymore.”

“Because I have made it perfectly clear that I am not interested.” He straightened his coat, sneering down at her.

Placing a hand on his chest, Hermione leaned up to whisper in his ear, “When was the last time you had a warm, willing body, Severus?”

Severus shifted uncomfortably. “That is no concern of yours, Miss Granger.”

“It is now.” She smiled deliciously, beginning to unbutton her white dress shirt. Severus snatched her wrists in a vice-like grip.

“Do not force me to physically remove you from my presence,” He hissed viciously. Twisting away from him, Hermione landed a well-placed slap on Severus’ face.

“I’m not asking you to be gentle. Just compliant.”

“You are on thin ice, Miss Granger,” He threatened. Hermione looked up at him, eyes pleading.

“I’ll be gone in the morning. Just give me one night.”

“This isn’t-” Severus was truly lost for words. He never should have answered the door. He had never been able to stand her. She was insufferable. This was the most unexpected, alarming situation he had ever been in. Despite his sarcasm and cruelty, he was, after all, still a man. And as she had painfully pointed out, he had not had a warm, willing body in quite some time. There she was, shirt unbuttoned halfway down her chest, black satin begging to be noticed. Severus had never been gentle, with his manner or his women. But apparently, she didn’t expect him to be. Making slow work with the remainder of her buttons, Hermione tossed her shirt onto his armchair. Looking at her, pale skin in sharp contrast to the dark material of her bra, Severus was of the opinion that there was nothing wrong with giving her what she inexplicably wanted. Snatching her around the waist, Severus crushed her body to his.

Hermione smiled, biting her lower lip. “What are you going to do with me, Professor?”

Severus brought his mouth to her ear. “Instruct you.” Hermione shivered, pressing her lips to his neck. He grabbed her hip more tightly as she ran her tongue over his exposed scars. Burying his other hand in her hair, Severus pulled her mouth to his. She readily opened her mouth to him, their lips and tongues joining in a searing kiss. Not parting from him, Hermione began the arduous process of removing his overcoat. Sliding it off his shoulders, she wasted no time grasping his shirt and ripping it off. Severus growled low in his throat, his shirt dropping to the floor. Finally breaking their kiss, Severus jerked Hermione around, grinding her backside into him. Hermione moaned as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, unhooking her bra and throwing it aside. He lifted her skirt, sliding his tapered hands up her thighs. Pushing her knickers down her hips, Severus used one long finger to stroke her.

“Oh… God,” She breathed thickly. Severus continued his ministrations, using his other hand to massage one of her breasts. While Hermione was enjoying all his attentions, Severus unexpectedly pushed a finger into her, emitting a gasp of surprise. Just as quickly he withdrew it, Hermione whimpering in protest. Turning back around to face him, Severus groaned at the feeling of her bare chest against him. Hermione began running her hands along his ribcage, kissing and licking the deliciously naked skin underneath her. As she slipped off her shoes and socks, Hermione raked her nails across his chest, eliciting another growl from Severus. Pushing her forward until the back of her thighs hit his desk, Severus used a long arm to send a flurry of ink, quills, and parchment to the floor. Grasping the edge of the desk, Hermione lifted herself up and onto it, pulling Severus between her legs.

“Precautions, Miss Granger.” Severus said, removing himself to disappear into his private stores, returning with a small vial of blue liquid. Realizing it was a contraceptive potion, Hermione quickly swallowed it and pulled him back to her, letting the bottle fall to the floor. Returning his hands to her hips, Severus unzipped her skirt. She raised her bottom, allowing him to slide it off. Hermione grabbed his neck and captured him in another burning kiss, moving her hands to the buttons of his trousers. As he tasted her mouth with a smoldering intensity, Hermione released him, pushing his trousers down his legs. She smiled into his mouth at the knowledge that the Potions Master didn’t wear anything underneath. Severus kicked off his shoes and socks, tossing his pants aside. Breaking their kiss, he started just below her navel and slid his tongue up her abdomen and between the valley of her breasts, up her neck and caught her mouth again. Sliding a skilled hand between her legs, Severus teased her with one, then two fingers, pulling out and plunging in again. Moaning in pleasure, Hermione was seconds from climax when he removed his fingers and pushed her back onto his desk. Moving backwards, Hermione allowed him room to position himself on top of her. Severus rubbed himself against her center and was rewarded when Hermione ground back against him. She cried out in satisfaction as he entered her in one swift motion, pulling out almost completely before thrusting in again. Hermione rocked her hips up in response as he continued.

“Severus… oh… my…. harder… harder…” Hermione begged, getting her wish as he increased his pace, relentlessly pushing into her again and again until she screamed his name in sheer ecstasy. Severus did not stop, continuing until he spilled into her soon after. He rolled off the desk and collapsed into his armchair, breathing raggedly.

Hermione rolled onto her side, chest heaving and feeling positively blissful. “Thank you, Professor,” She said, smiling lazily at him through half-closed eyes. She lay there for a few more moments, then got up and slowly got dressed, Severus watching her every motion. As she slipped her feet back into her shoes, Hermione sighed contentedly. She walked over to Severus and placed one last, lingering kiss on his swollen lips.

“Goodbye, Professor.”

“Miss Granger.”


	2. This Waltz with the Clamp on Its Jaws

“Really, Hermione,” Minerva McGonagall scolded. “I am at a loss to understand why you are refusing so vehemently!”

“Professor.” Hermione sighed, “I just cannot help but feel that some would not welcome my presence.”

“If you are referring to whom I suspect you are, your argument is fruitless. Severus would not welcome the return of any of his students.”

“Least of all me.”

“I will not hear further excuses. I will not take no for an answer.”

“Professor, please.”

“No, Miss Granger. You are and always have been the most qualified person to replace me!”

“I fail to see why you need replacing. You seem as unyielding as always.”

“The duties of Headmistress are becoming taxing on an old woman, Hermione.” Professor McGonagall admitted begrudgingly. Hermione buried her face in her hands, realizing she had little choice in the matter. She could not refuse this woman, who had done so much for her, or the school that was once her home.

“When?” she asked.

“Any time in the next two weeks, Miss Granger,” The older woman responded pleasantly, getting up and fastening her cloak around her. Hermione nodded and watched as she disappeared with a pop. Only then did Hermione place a pillow against her face and let out anguished scream. She had thought about Severus Snape many times in the last six years. A shiver or a smile came over her unconsciously at least twice a day, memories of that velvet-soaked voice or those rough hands flitting across her mind. She’d had plenty of relationships, lasting a few months up to two years, but nothing seemed to stick for one reason or another. She didn’t dwell on that night, not really. She’d been taken over by an urge, an impulse; she had wanted to taste that sharp tongue, stare into those fathomless eyes. She wanted to feel all his brillance, his cruelty, his aggression. He had poured it all into her and for a brief moment, she had made him forget. He had allowed her to be his salvation, if only for one night. Hermione smiled, remembering. They had not spoken since she left, but not for more than a few hours did her thoughts stray completely from him. However, she had no desire to see him and destroy their last delicious memory. She held that night very close to her, knowing that meeting again would no doubt herald the return of his unforgiving temper and scathing commentary. She resolved to postpone her arrival at Hogwarts as long as possible.

/

Severus could not remember being this cautious since the war. He had ghosted about the castle for the last two weeks, desperately trying to avoid her. The feast to start the new school year would begin in a mere hour, yet there was still no sign of her. Ever since discovering that Minerva had offered her the Transfiguration position, he had been assaulted by memories he had spent several years attempting to erase. Those chocolate eyes and that creamy skin had haunted his eyelids for months after she had left him. Gradually, after burying himself in potions research and correspondence, the visions of her writhing beneath him, hair wild and lips swollen with pleasure, became fainter and less frequent. He had not seen her again since that night - but he had heard mention of her since she had left Hogwarts. After all, Minerva never lost interest in her most diligent and talented student, more than once announcing to the staff room her star pupil’s latest achievements.

After graduation, she had continued her studies in both potions and transfiguration, apprenticing not only to the illustrious Damocles Belby, inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, but also Emeran Switch, son and successor of Emeric Switch, author of A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration. Severus had no doubt that nearly all of her professors had written glowing recommendations, which no doubt had secured her a position with Emeran Switch, but Damocles was not so easily persuaded. Severus and Damocles had been several years apart at Hogwarts, but for many years since they had been regular correspondents on potions matters. Damocles had written to Severus in the event of her application, asking his opinion about taking Hermione Granger as his first apprentice in nearly ten years. Severus had sent a single sentence in reply, indicating that he would not think it unwise for him to do so. Damocles knew his colleague well enough to know that any response in the affirmative spoke volumes of Miss Granger’s talents. After the completion of these post-graduate studies, she seemed to finally take time to relax, spending the last two years publishing articles in various scholarly journals at her leisure. And now Minerva had sought her out, begging her to accept the post of Transfiguration professor and Head of Gyffindor House. Severus had no desire to see her again. No doubt she regretted the night of her graduation and attributed it to a moment of temporary insanity brought on by the panic of leaving the place that had been her home for so long. She would not mention it and he would be forced to endure her resolute amnesia of the situation. Severus, preferring not to dwell on what was past, returned to finalize his lesson plans.

/

The Knight Bus sped away as soon as both of Hermione’s feet were on the ground, one magically-enhanced suitcase in her hand. As she trudged up the path towards the castle entrance, she could not help but feel she was walking towards some sort of horrible experience or another. She knew that the Sorting Ceremony was most likely over and Professor McGonagall was most likely giving the start of term announcements, one of them being the appointment of herself. She had waited until the last possible second to return and did not feel particularly bad about it, as she had practically been forced into accepting the post in the first place. Opening one of the enormous front doors quietly and slipping inside, Hermione set her lone suitcase by the door. She looked around and smiled, suddenly glad to have returned despite what might await her. She placed her cloak on top of her suitcase and straightened her robes. The doors to the Great Hall were open and she could hear Professor McGonagall’s sharp tones issuing from the head table. Hermione wanted to make her way to the head table relatively unnoticed, but her plans were unceremoniously foiled.

“Please welcome Miss Hermione Granger, who will be your new Transfiguration professor and will replace Professor Trelawney as Gryffindor’s Head of House,” Professor McGonagall announced, gesturing towards her. Hermione smiled and made her way to the head table, intending to place herself in the empty seat in-between Professor McGonagall and a blonde man who was speaking to Severus. As she sat down, the man turned to her and extended a pale, slim hand.

“Miss Granger, how nice to see you.” Draco Malfoy smiled at her.

“Malfoy? I had no idea you were here.”

“Couldn’t stay away.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since two years ago when Flitwick retired.”

“Oh, well, nice to see you again too, Malfoy.”

“Draco.”

“Draco, then,” Hermione amended, turning to take a drink of her pumpkin juice. The appearance of Draco Malfoy was certainly odd and unexpected and she rather wondered why Professor McGonagall had not mentioned it. She sighed and turned her attention to the feast, now fully underway as Professor McGonagall had returned to her seat.

“Draco has turned out rather well,” Professor McGonagall whispered, drawing Hermione’s attention.

“I see that,” Hermione replied, “but you could have warned me.”

“I did not think it would be enough of a surprise to warrant a warning.”

“Perhaps not.” Hermione sat back in her chair, comforted by the chatter of students eager for the new school year. Unable to contain herself any longer, she looked sideways past Draco to Severus. He was eating meticulously and glaring out at what he no doubt thought of as the source of his constant irritation and a new round of dunderheads. Hermione smiled to herself, somehow glad that he had not in fact changed. She never wanted him to.

After the feast, Severus lost no time swooping his way out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. Hermione and Professor McGonagall waited for the tables to empty before leaving, Hermione grabbing her cloak and suitcase. She followed Professor McGonagall up towards Gryffindor Tower, near which her new rooms were located. They passed the Fat Lady’s portrait, turning down a hall and into a secluded alcove with a painting of the goddess Cliodna and a unicorn in a beautiful forest.

“You may tell her your chosen password. Goodnight, Miss Granger.”

“Goodnight, Professor,” Hermione said, looking at the portrait. The portrait looked back with a raised eyebrow. “Belladonna,” she told it.

“Morbid,” Cliodna responded. The frame creaked open and Hermione climbed through the archway beyond it. The room was sumptuous and spacious with a sitting room, a bedroom, and a bathroom, all in a dark red and cream color scheme. Hermione looked around for a few minutes before unpacking and sitting down at the desk in the sitting room, making sure she was prepared for her classes the next day.

/

Hermione headed to lunch after her first class of the day with a new appreciation for anyone who could teach anything to such inattentive imbeciles. Granted, a few actually paid attention and did well, but it was a very select few. Draco turned to her as she sat down next to her, no doubt looking frazzled.

“First class, eh?”

“Ugh. I was never that stupid.”

“You were the one of the few, Granger.”

“Hermione. And I don’t see how anyone could actually want to do this.”

“Somebody has to.”

“I suppose,” Hermione agreed, taking a bite of her roast beef. She noted that Severus had silently slid in beside Draco and she listened to their conversation as she ate.

“First round of dunderheads?” Draco asked.

“Always. I will never cease to be amazed how so many Second Years can manage to make a Swelling Solution explode,” Severus commented, “There aren’t even any volatile ingredients.”

“They are just kids, Severus.”

“Regardless. I suppose you received your usual ego inflation by way of swooning adolescent girls.”

“Never fails.” Draco grinned. “But don’t pretend you don’t have your own gaggle of admirers.”

“I refuse to acknowledge or speak to their supposed existence.”

“But you must know how the older girls fawn and flutter over that silky voice and those long hands, Severus,” Draco breathed in a dreamy voice.

“You have finally been hit by one too many Confundus Charms, Draco. Do shut up.” Severus stabbed a boiled potato. Hermione smiled, remembering that she was one of those girls, spending long hours wondering what that voice would feel like against her skin and what those hands would feel like on her body.

“You seem cheerful, Miss Granger,” Professor McGonagall noted.

“Oh, um… good class,” Hermione lied.

“Excellent,” said Professor McGonagall, turning back to her lunch.

“Liar,” Draco whispered in her ear, making Hermione jump.

“Do shut up, Draco,” she replied.

/

After a few weeks of classes, the students had gotten slightly more tolerable. Hermione stopped getting violent headaches and began to enjoy helping and instructing those who really wanted to learn. She did not particularly care for the wellbeing of those who didn’t. She had not seen Severus more than twice outside of meals and on those occasions they had resolutely ignored each other. Hermione was starting to think it really would be perfectly possible to never speak or interact with him directly no matter how long she stayed at Hogwarts.

Hermione arrived ten minutes early to the first staff meeting of the year to find Professor Vector seated at a small table marking essays. They acknowledged each other and Hermione sat down in a large wooden chair near the fireplace. She stared at the Hogwarts crest above the mantle and wondered if she preferred never speaking to Severus as opposed to the alternative, unsure of what that would be. She couldn’t imagine what either of them would say to the other when they were inevitably forced to recognize each other’s existence. The other professors began to arrive, Draco sitting in the chair next to her.

“Things going well, Hermione?” Draco asked.

“Well enough,” she replied, “Yourself?”

“Peachy.”

“What do we do at these meetings, anyway?”

“Questions, comment, concerns. Upcoming festivities,” he explained.

“Sounds riveting.” Hermione sighed. Professor McGonagall entered and moved to stand in front of the fireplace.

“Hello, everyone. I do hope you are all getting along well this year,” she said, “We only have one thing to discuss so I will just get right to it. A few students and prefects have approached me concerning the Halloween feast. They would like a small party accompanying the feast - a costume party. I am perfectly amenable to this suggestion and unless no one has any strong objections, I will offer my approval.”

“Would we be dressing in costume as well?” Draco asked.

“I will be requiring all staff to appear in costume, yes,” she responded.

“And will you be requiring all staff to attend?” Severus’ voice drawled from the back of the room.

“Yes, Severus, I will.” Professor McGonagall smiled, “Any further questions, comments, or concerns?” No one spoke and she adjourned the meeting. Hermione reached the door just as Severus did. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, and held the door open for her. She looked away and hurried out the door and back to her rooms.

/

So he had looked at her. He hadn’t meant to, but had been unable to resist. Those chocolate eyes had just looked up at him, so different from that night six years ago. That night they had been full of want and lust, but moments ago they had been scared and unsure. He wondered why that was. He had seldom seen Hermione Granger with such a look. She was generally headstrong, defiant. Severus was unsettled by her unguarded look of uncertainty. But she was no longer a concern of his, not that she ever had been. He shook thoughts of her out of his head and considered the problem at hand. Being forced to attend and partake in a costume ball was not his idea of a good time. He briefly wondered what Hermione would wear.


End file.
